La Boda de mi Mejor Amigo
by Miss Rene
Summary: Todo mundo me quería.. Y yo no sabía que era querer. El sentía algo por mí y nunca lo quizo admitir..que mas da: Yo tampoco lo hice.. pero ahora necesito amarte.. ¡No te cases Syaoran..Te amo!


**- **

**-**

**-**

**-**

**- **

_

* * *

_

La Boda de Mi Mejor Amigo

_Capitulo uno_

* * *

**-**

**- **

**- **

**-**

**-**

Jueves primero de Diciembre del 2005

_Miré por la ventana, prometiéndome ser la última vez. Saqué mi lengua atrapando un copo de nieve y saboreándolo como cuando era niña… ¡Cuánto tiempo ah pasado ya¿Diez años serán? Extraño a papá… siempre con su sonrisa sincera, cuanto lo quiero, que horrible es estar peleado con la persona que mas quieres, si tan solo no fuera orgullosa¿De quien lo habré heredado?…Antes no era así, creo que en realidad si eh cambiado. ¿Tan difícil es decir…?_ -"papá perdóname"-

_**La Amistad es…**_

Decidió que era momento de regresar a Tomoeda. ¿Hace cuanto tiempo había preferido no tener contacto con sus "amigos"? o mejor dicho los "traidores"; como les había llamado al enterarse del noviazgo de su padre con la madre de su amiga… peor aun ¡Saber que él era el padre de su mejor amiga y prima!...

_Jure repulsión por ese hombre, pero creo que ya no hay mas espacio para el rencor. No quiero seguir siendo rencorosa, todo eso me lastimo mucho. Saber que mi padre había engañado a mi mamá con su propia prima y peor aun que Tomoyo, mi amiga, mi mejor amiga era mi media hermana… se que ella no tenía la culpa pero ¿Por qué nunca me dijo nada? Ella lo sabía y participo en la mentira… ¡Con que descaro iba a mi casa!..._

-"¿Sakura?"- Abrió los ojos repentinamente –"¡No has cambiado en nada! Igual de despistada"- Sonrió levantando sus libros del piso.

-"¿Naoko?"- Sonrió con alegría… su primer sonrisa sincera de hace mucho tiempo -"¡NAOKO!"-

_Tal vez el cambio de clima me había vuelto vulnerable. Mis días en México eran levemente fríos sin embargo nada fuera de lo normal, en cambio aquí, la nieve, lo nublado… la neblina… ¡Como extrañaba Japón!_

-"No llores"-

_¡Necesitaba desahogarme! Creo que todo el mundo supo de aquella noticia, pues Naoko me mostraba compasión sincera. Caminamos hacía un nuevo café, en realidad Tomoeda había cambiado mucho, al menos para bien y no para mal… estaba mas bonito. _

_Al parecer habíamos platicado más de la cuenta pues al mirar su reloj pidió la cuenta con urgencia…_

-"¡Se me ha hecho tarde!"- Se dio un golpe en la frente y besó la mejilla de una anonada Sakura –"Espero que vayas a mi casa Sakura… Hay mucho de que platicar"-

-"Quisiera visitar a los demás… ¿Tienes dirección de chiharu?"-

-"¡Claro!"-

_Mientras escribía la dirección en la servilleta y murmuraba que me llevaría una gran sorpresa, yo miraba por el enorme y elegante ventanal. Las calles estaban inundadas de nieve, blanca… ¡Quería probarla de un lengüetazo! Y mientras sonreía internamente… la ví._

-"Eh… debo irme Sakura"-

_Creo que Naoko se dio cuenta de a quien vi pues me pregunto si tenía en donde quedarme y cosas por el estilo. Asentí como si nada pasara y la acompañe a la salida, ambas tomando direcciones opuestas._

-"Disculpe señor... ¿Donde queda este edificio?"- El hombre comenzó a hacer garabatos en un papel, indicándole con lentitud cada camino que debía tomar –"Muchas gracias"-

_Si camine mucho no me di cuenta, pues todo era tan diferente, había casas nuevas con patios hermosos y algunos enormes, también habían creado nuevos edificios con departamentos llamativos y espaciosos. _

Miró la servilleta donde tenía el numero de departamento –"Aquí debe ser"- Y antes de tocar…

-"Yamazaki si no te apresuras llegaremos tarde a la cita con el medico"- La joven de cabello color chocolate, tierna mirada y vientre voluptuoso miró sorprendida a Sakura, quien se había quedado quieta y con miles de dudas en la cabeza -"¿Se le ofrece algo?"-

-"Chi…Chiharu"-

_Lo que vino después fueron más lágrimas y abrazos. Habían pasado tantas cosas en mi ausencia. Chiharu estaba embarazada, tenía dos meses y la boda con ni más ni menos que Yamazaki sería la semana próxima. Cuanto habíamos cambiado, mientras ellos me relataban la aventura que fue al darle la noticia al gruñón del papá de Chiharu, yo analizaba lo que estaba experimentando en ese momento… era un sentimiento muy bonito pero a la vez raro… Creo que es amistad…_

-"Sigues igual de bonita Sakura… ¡Tan esbelta y curvilínea! En cambio yo…"-

_Después de quince minutos más de charla, chismes y elogios nos despedimos. Me quedé mirando por unos instantes a ambos. Ella siempre había sido mas alta que yo y yamazaki ni que se diga. Hacían una bonita pareja… no me sorprendí al verlos comprometidos, creo que él siempre sintió algo por ella._

Miró con detenimiento la enorme carpeta sobre departamentos en renta, sin embargo uno capto su atención… uno en especial.

-"En este edificio…"- arrancó el anunció y corrió sin evitar una sonrisa en su rostro.

Toco dos veces, el edificio seguía en aquella zona elegante, sus rodillas de pronto comenzaron a tambalearse como cada que visitaba el lugar por curiosidad. Algo dentro de sí le aseguraba que no se encontraría con alguien especial, pero el solo hecho de vivir allí la ponía muy feliz.

Una muchacha al parecer de su edad abrió la puerta quitándose los anteojos modernos al instante. Aquel cabello negro y lacio caía despampanante a sus costados, era alta y de piel tostada, nariz puntiaguda y mirada… gatuna. –"¿Vienes por lo del departamento?"- ni siquiera había mirado a los ojos a Sakura, solo releía el volante que ella misma diseño.

-"¡Meiling!"-

_Brinqué a sus brazos apretujándola con tanta ansiedad. Si ella estaba aquí significaba que… él también._

-"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre¡Quien…!"- Cuando pudo separarse de ella, no pudo desconocer aquellos ojos verdes que brillaban por unas cuantas gotitas de lagrimas –"¡KI-KINOMOTO!"-

_Me reí ante su inigualable sentido del humor. Me encaminó mostrándome súper emocionada el enorme departamento, bebimos un poco de chocolate caliente y comencé a responder a todas aquellas preguntas que esperaba que me hiciera y que al contestarlas sabía que la dejaría completamente en silencio._

-"Es que todavía no lo logro captar"-

-"Yo tampoco"- sonrió como si nada -"¿Syaoran esta aquí?"- Una sonrisa tímida se formó en el rostro de Meiling. Sabía que Sakura siempre estuvo enamorada de su primo aunque ella nunca quería admitírselo ni siquiera a si misma, pero siempre fue una cobarde y tenía miedo a admitir que estaba enamorada. Y ella aunque era prima de Li Syaoran, él nunca comentaba nada sobre sus sentimientos, parecía un muñeco de cartón… nunca podía sacarle nada. Solo se sabía que ellos dos eran buenos amigos… pero nada más.

-"Hace tres años que no nos vemos"-

-"Oh"-

_Me sentí triste, es decir… nunca pude olvidar ese raro sentimiento sobre él. Tuve parejas, si, pero siempre fracasaban… creo que el fantasma de Syaoran me seguía y ayudaba a ahuyentarlos._

-"Hace tanto tiempo que no estoy aquí"-

-"¿Te arrepientes de haberte ido?"- Sakura negó quedándose seria

–"Tenía tantas ganas de verlos a todos"-

_Sobre todo a… Syaoran, lo gracioso es que no se por que._

…_**Lo que le da sentido a la vida**_

_**¿Y con eso se es feliz?...**_

Domingo cuatro de diciembre del 2005

Caminaba pateando la nieve, pensando si debería ir a ver a su… padre o quedarse en ese lugar como si nada, como si allí no existiera mas que ella y los demás, todos menos ellos.

-"No se que hacer"- susurraba con algo de desesperación mientras la gente pasaba con miles de bolsas de regalos navideños. La voz del otro lado de la línea le insistía que hablara con él pero Sakura negaba con tristeza –"Aun me duele"-

_Aquella compañera de cuarto en la universidad pronto se hizo mi amiga. Era una chava muy especial, sabía todo de ella y ella todo de mí, fue un gran apoyo durante mi tristeza, y me alentó a regresar aquí. En realidad no se a que vine… al menos no hoy… hoy no lo veré. Me despedí con voz cariñosa y agradecida por estar siempre allí para mí, prometiéndole que si no me hallaba aquí, si no encontraba algo suficientemente especial para quedarme… me iría._

Cuando menos vio había entrado a aquella calle que daba frente a su casa. Un niño de nomás de 8 años salió corriendo con una enorme sonrisa, una cachucha y un suéter grueso. Se sorprendió muchísimo…

-_"¿Acaso mi papá…?"- _

_Mientras mis pensamientos se enredaban por si solos, un hombre había salido de mi antigua casa. ¡Era mi hermano! Y una mujer a su lado, no la conocía pero era muy hermosa… ¡Y estaba embarazada! Eso quería decir que el niño…_

-"¡Papá¡Mamá! Apresurémonos o mis abuelitos se cansaran de esperarnos en el Aeropuerto"-

_Touya ya sabía del romance de mi padre, pero no dijo nada. Solo me decía que mi padre no estaba arrepentido de lo que hizo anteriormente, pero que si le dolía mi rechazo. ¡Aun no puedo creer que Touya! Siendo tan rencoroso se haya portado como si nada. Al parecer él ahora vivía aquí con su esposa y sus hijos. Sonomi era una mujer con una gran mansión y mi papá sabía que tenía su dinero ahorrado, no era mucho pero lo suficiente como para comprar otra casa, me imagino que la habrá comprado en aquel bello campo, el siempre dijo que su vejez la viviría allí._

Se escondió tras el arbusto viendo como su hermano encendía el coche y su familia abordaba. Sintió algo de tristeza, todos ya tenían una vida echa, una vida de la cual ella se estaba perdiendo. Unos enormes deseos de volver a ver a su padre, a su familia, a todos reunidos como antes la había invadido, pero solo sintió pena y tristeza, se sentía un ogro, el grinch que se robó la navidad. Pero todo era al revés, al parecer pasaría otra navidad… sola.

_Después de esa imagen, regresé al departamento, imágenes deprimentes de toda mi vida se habían venido a mi mente. _–"Mas mal no se puede poner mi estupida vida"- _De en vano veo caricaturas…_

Meiling entró apurada a la habitación con una nota en sus manos –"¡Syaoran! llega hoy dentro de…"- Sakura le arrebató rápidamente la carta echa a puño y letra de Syaoran…

_Como olvidar aquella letra bien escrita… ¡al fin! Lo veré. _–"¡Llega en cuatro horas!"- _Y de pronto olvide el pequeño detalle de que no tenía ropa más que dos jeans y cuatro blusas, las cuales había estado repitiendo. _–"Meiling ¡Necesito ir al centro comercial mas cercano!"-

-"¡Buena idea!"- Sonrió diabólicamente –"¡Puedo hacer un cambio de look en una hora!"-

_Llegamos a una tienda lujosa, ropa tan hermosa pero tan cara. Lo bueno de mi instancia en México es que prefería pasar el día trabajando a estar sola en una habitación. Había juntado lo suficiente como para comprarme quince trajes de estos. Mis ojos se iluminaron al recorrer toda la tienda. Creía que mi suerte comenzaba a cambiar… que equivocada es la conciencia._

_Termine comprándome un par de zapatos negros y altos puntiagudos, un capri negro súper descaderado, una blusa con un escote muy sexy color verde agua y una chamarra corta de piel. El precio no me había importado, tenía tanta emoción por lucir hermosa… ¡Necesitaba lucir hermosa!._

_Meiling comenzó a arreglar mi cabello con aquellas tenazas que jure nunca usar, al parecer mi cabello se rehusaba a quedar tieso así que no insistió y solo lo fijo dejándolo espectacular. Use un maquillaje entre discreto y llamativo en zonas esenciales y cuando vi estaba ¡lista!... espere a Meiling con impaciencia, ella se había arreglado también muy linda para no hacerme quedar fuera de lugar._

Los segundos se habían convertido en minutos, los minutos horas y las horas días. Cuando Sakura ya se daba por dormida, el grito estruendoso de Meiling paralizó a todo el aeropuerto.

-"¡Syaoran¡Volviste¡Volviste!" – Una joven de alta estatura, cuerpo delgado, porte elegante y finas facciones, había aparecido como por arte de magia, eliminando la alegría de ambas chicas. Aunque Sakura seguía escondida tras el equipaje, La rubia egocéntrica la había acechado con aquella mirada que cualquier mujer proyecta al ver a una chica de buen partido. –"¿Quién es ella?"-

-"¡Mi prometida!... nos casaremos el veintiséis de diciembre ¡No es genial! Eh seguido tu concejo prima… y decidí sentar cabeza"- el silenció incomodo entre aquel estrechamiento de manos la hizo reaccionar…

-"Oh… felicidades, supongo"- Después de echarle una mirada desaprobatoria a aquella muñeca de papel jaló del brazo a una quebrantada Sakura –"Te tengo una sorpresa primin…"-

_Pude sentir aquella mirada venenosa de la prometida del chico con el cual siempre me soñé. Y él, simplemente no me reconocía_

-"¿Nos conocemos?"-

_Regresé a ver a Mei con mis ojos llenos de tristeza, sin embargo le sonreí como siempre lo hacía, solamente para él. De aquella manera en que mis mejillas se sonrojaban y hacía un gesto bobamente infantil._

-"¡Es Sakura bobo!"-

_Me dolió mucho que no me reconociera, yo lo reconocería así trajera un disfraz de champlin. Su rostro sumamente apuesto se vio invadido por una expresión de sorpresa y resentimiento. Había olvidado el carácter sumamente expresivo que solía tener. Al parecer estaba molesto conmigo… ¿Pero…por qué?_

_Camino al departamento cruzamos unas cuantas palabras. Al parecer Kaire Itzu era japonesa y tenían pensado casarse aquí. _

_De nuevo aquel sentimiento invadía mi pecho, haciéndome suspirar cada cinco minutos. De un momento a otro me sentí tan deprimida, verlos allí tan acaramelados¡me sentí enojada! Y no se por que si yo debería estar feliz por él, al fin y al cabo… el es mi **mejor** **amigo**._

**- **

**-**

**-**

**- **

**-**

_**

* * *

**_

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

**-**

_**Notas de La Autora…**_

_Estoy muy contenta por volver a las historias… ¡Tengo tantos proyectos en mente! . ¡Me pone feliz escribir…! Aquí es donde descargo las tensiones. ¡Espero que les guste este primer capitulo! Cabe agregar que no tiene mucho que ver con la película, Tal vez tenga uno que otra imagen igual pero en sí no es mucha la igualdad. Además la estoy haciendo en época Navideña! _

_¡Que este año este lleno de buenos proyectos y que sea muy prospero para todos!_

_Un beso y Abrazo a todas las lectoras que siguen leyendo mis historias_

_Yashirin ¡Te perdí la pista!_

_Otra cosa: a las que tengan mi correo ¡Por favor! No me admitan ni hagan caso de lo que les "llegue a decir" en realidad me lo hackearón hace tiempo ¡Que corage! Una disculpa si las llegué a ofender TT que tristezaaaaaaa… Bueeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee._

_**Los personajes de SCC No me pertenecen… **_

_**Y la trama de La boda de mi mejor amigo Tampoco :p…**_


End file.
